


Meringue

by hiraeth331



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, R-18, 白王前輩, 空洞騎士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331
Summary: 我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文盜文者全家得武肺死光。這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那賤畜，他人切勿對號入座。//現代AU//方便主義設定，保留角色的纖細蟲體外貌，人內構造
Relationships: The Pale King (Hollow Knight)/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 5





	Meringue

小騎士→小騎士  
大黃蜂→Hornet  
前輩→Hollow  
蒼白之王→Wyrm

※※※

Wyrm口中那間甜品店位於靜謐的住宅區巷弄中，外觀主體是木製建材，搭配上一些園藝雜貨風的組合，店門口種植了可食用香草植物，水泥材質的盆器保留粗胚原始的質感，擺在兩側恰好夾出一段過道。

推開鑲著彩繪玻璃的木門，頭上有鈴鐺清脆地響了起來，Bossa Nova的曲調在用餐離峰時刻的店內像曬著午後陽光的貓一樣慵懶。  
Wyrm選了窗邊有盆觀葉植物的席位坐下，它被店主照顧得很好，葉片綠油油的看起來很有朝氣。

那是一間可以讓人好好放鬆休息的店，整體氣氛既不陽剛也不特別甜美，不管是擺在角落的黃銅澆水壺還是倒吊在天花板上的乾燥花，一切在隨心所欲中反而有種特別的秩序。

Hollow是因為替父親送忘記在書房裡的資料才來的，他這天剛好沒課。讓對方專程跑了一趟，研究室裡，Wyrm問他下午有什麼打算，這個安靜的大男生又搖了搖頭。  
那這樣我們去吃點東西吧，在研究室裡待久了也想出去透透氣，於是教授穿上外套，鎖好門，將告示牌轉到外出中的那一面，和他一塊步行了約20分鐘左右的路程，來到這間甜品店。

看起來像是工讀生的女孩過來替他們盛上檸檬水，在面前放好菜單，她指著下午茶套餐的部分：「不好意思，今天手作餅乾的部分沒有供應，但是有烤蛋白霜可以替換，可以參考一下。」

「如何？」

Hollow盯著那些搭配組合看了一會，Wyrm知道他不是拿不定主意，而是不明白該如何下決定，男人還在思考是否嘗試再給對方一點時間，他是很樂於聽見關於Hollow發自內心，關乎自身的真正想法，此刻老闆娘剛好靠了過來。

「好久不見，教授。」她看著渾身素白的老顧客，又看了看坐在對面的年輕人，「沒見過的孩子啊，又帶新的學生來了？」

最近比較忙，他說。給我們苦甜巧克力蛋糕跟法式薄餅好嗎？Wyrm擅自把飲品和輕食的部分都點好了，「嗯，還要一杯聖代。」  
對面的Hollow看著他，雖然表現平淡，但眼神好像在注視什麼新奇的事物那般。

老闆娘很熱情，為了不讓他攝取過多糖分，剛才還把點的熱奶茶擅自換成了紅茶，還說等下上來不會給你糖包的。

最後確認完餐點，Wyrm喝了口杯子裡的水，再三保證：「這裡的東西都很好吃。」  
從窗外映進來的陽光暖暖的很舒服，Hollow思索著，不明白剛才只是在聖代那一頁稍微停留了久一點，怎麼就被看見了。

父親所言不假，無論鹹食或甜品，味道和口感皆在水準之上，就連店家特別贈送的法式千層都有著恰到好處的濕潤度。

那是一個特別愉快的下午，大吉嶺清爽的茶香伴隨裊裊的輕煙在空氣中溢散開來，金屬餐具碰在白瓷上叮噹的聲響，而沁入舌尖的甜味就會令人感到幸福。  
與父親單獨共度的這段豐盈味蕾及五官的午後時光，都被Hollow小心翼翼存放在記憶庫裡，珍藏成甜美的回憶。

◆

Wyrm因研討會出差的前一天開始是一段國定的長假，孩子們都收到了來自白夫人的邀請，那個綠意盎然的花園別墅總是令人流連忘返。

Hornet欣然受邀，小騎士自然也是跟著的，他們的大哥因為下周必須提出的報告選擇留守，電話中白夫人的語氣充滿惋惜，她疼愛每個孩子，雖不能算是合格的母親，但發自內心由衷地希望他們都能過得好。

「我會告訴Wyrm。」白夫人說，說孩子們會在花園度過長假的事情，她會請Drya到車站去迎接孩子們，「Hollow不用擔心他們，這段期間也要照顧好自己。」

Hornet和小騎士在那座生機蓬勃的莊園裡一定可以玩得很開心，而且有Drya在絕對是安全的，她擁有非常重的責任感，溫柔與嚴厲並存。

「謝謝您……Mother。」

電話那頭傳來像是欣慰的長喟，還有一點捨不得的情緒。

長假期間，報告進展得很順利。家裡難得都淨空了，只剩下他一個人，弟妹們出發臨走之前將蔬果清洗好分裝在保鮮盒裡，好讓獨臂的大哥可以更輕鬆地完成一些簡單料理。

Hollow已經很習慣失去一條手臂的生活，不能說就好像當初本來就沒有一樣。但在家裡他不需顧慮那些陌生的目光，小騎士會將他空蕩右臂的袖子綁成一個蝴蝶結，他不討厭兄弟這麼做，甚至天氣熱的時候也會穿著短袖走來走去，這是一個可以讓他感到安心的場所。

他自己做飯，做簡單家務，傍晚出去慢跑。每天Hornet都會打電話來詢問近況，「白夫人有東西要給你。」旁邊Drya喊孩子們開飯。Wyrm都沒打電話回來嗎？她突然問，聽人沒有答腔，那邊的妹妹不置可否地咂了咂嘴。  
通話結束後，手機裡收到一張照片，小騎士常帶的包被塞得滿鼓鼓，『都給Hollow。』他寫道。  
他突然很想摸摸弟妹們的頭，就像平時做的一樣。

那種東西就是這樣，原本不怎麼想的，經人一提就開始滿腦子掛念。他是很久沒有聽到那個男人的聲音了，一旦開始想就沒辦法停下來，直到晚上洗過澡，那毛毛躁躁的感覺還撓在心裡揮之不去。

他嘆了口氣，書是看不下去了。熄了燈躺到床上，才快十點，翻來覆去其實並沒有明顯的睡意，那種煩躁也沒有因身體主人打算休息的意念而停歇，Hollow甚至感覺到如微火般溫吞地往下腹堆積的熱度。

沒有太多無所謂的思想鬥爭，他靠著枕頭從床上坐起，勾下長褲的邊緣，伸手向自己徐熱但還但尚未進入狀態的部位。

那是他身體的一部分，情慾也是，沒什麼好不自然的。其實一開始只打算像例行作業一樣快快結束交差了事就好了，這種事如果不和那個人一起，也沒什麼意義。  
他並沒有留意，就是這樣的念頭，關鍵字像是一把鑰匙轉開了鎖，思念遁逃出了緊密的盒子，撩亂起舞。

他想念Wyrm的聲音，想念Wyrm的手，覆有筆繭的指節總是刻意地刮擦頂端最敏感的部分，他想模仿每次Wyrm做的，自己的手卻只是反覆在泌出體液的前端單調地滑動。

完全不一樣，纖細的身子弓起，雙腿撐起薄被，他把臉埋在了上面。  
就算只是拙劣毫無技巧的動作也能點起火苗，趕快過去就好了，單手磨擦出沒有感情的水聲在僅有一人的臥室裡迴盪。

想要親吻，Wyrm的手指總是在他們熱吻時靈巧地鑽進肉縫裡，渾然不覺地。它們在裏頭摁壓、擴張，富有經驗地摸索到藏在裏頭略帶硬度的腺體，每次刻意的撫摸都讓視界彷彿有火星在竄跳。

他把手指伸進去，卻只是感到自己的指頭在裡面毫無章法地撓動，強烈的異物感感受不到任何一絲愉悅。  
無奈只得退出，不是Wyrm就不行，還未得到緩解的部分莫可奈何地腫脹著，充了血懸在那，不時彰顯存在一般跳動，那是身體的一部分，他卻沒辦法控制。

快點…快點結束就好了……Hollow這麼想，渴求那個男人的念頭就越發強烈。他滿腦子雜亂，撫慰自己的手也沒有停，儘管只是機械式地滑動，時間到了也會結束。不存在愛人，這種事是空虛的，他知道。

燥熱逼出生理性的朦朧，呼吸也變得急促，忽然間單調的電子音伴隨枕頭邊上亮起的藍冷光令誰瑟縮了下，手機螢幕的光芒在近乎全暗的空間裡格外刺眼，來電顯示名稱是Wyrm。

他猶疑了，總是克己自律的那層外殼被敲出了裂痕，任性、貪婪，還是他想壓抑的不願承認的部分，開心地手舞足蹈，在耳邊鼓吹；把電話接起來，只是聽聽聲音而已，對方不會發現的，這樣很快就能結束了。

鬼使神差，即使內心暗生一絲不妥，他的手也擅自以指背接通了來電。

「Hollow？」他想念的聲音透過聽筒及電波清晰地傳了過來，他聽著，總覺得胸口好像被捂熱了，「你睡覺了？怎麼那麼久才接電話。」  
「、沒有……」

聽著父親的聲音自瀆、因為父親的聲音感到愉悅，他克制著聲音的顫抖，極力讓胸膛的起伏趨於平穩，吐出的答覆都是迷茫的母音，然而背景細小的聲響還是逃不出男人的耳朵，那頭還在話家常的聲音停滯了一會，「…Hollow？」忽地就沉了幾分。

他想道歉的，承裝思考的部分猶如都化了一團糨糊，口中發出來剩下被粗糙快感磨啞了的＂Father＂。

「…Hollow，溫柔一點，我不想你弄傷了自己。」Wyrm自帶威嚴的嗓音此刻充滿了磁性，好像刻意靠近了話筒，一字一句緩慢地頓挫。  
隔著大半個夜空傳來的話語誘導著，Hollow把臉貼到了手機旁邊，那聲音如此醇厚，帶著餘裕。情況很快就不一樣，滑膩的液體沾濕了手，甚至垂滴到床單上。

「……Father、」他的臉無意識地在枕頭邊磨蹭，尚存的理智告訴自己不要弄髒了床，腰部的擺動也停不下來。他的喉音被炙得嘶啞，耳畔父親的嗓音還是清冷而自制，「裡面……」他呢喃著，那邊Wyrm的聲音聽起來遙遠又有幾分無奈。

「今天不行，Hollow。」話語依舊溫柔，聽起來好像在訓誡搗蛋的小狗。「今天不行。」

男人聽到非常微弱的呻吟，隱諱地，後面拖著長長的嗚咽，然後只剩下嘶嘶的喘氣聲。

「結束了…？」  
「嗯……」

Hollow的聲音聽起來很是疲倦，熱漲情慾最後一點餘韻讓呼吸如游絲尚存。手心裡黏糊糊的，腿根過於緊繃的肌肉隱約傳來痠痛。  
聽著，Hollow，電話那頭依舊沒有離開，匐在床上的人懶得挪動，光是豎起了耳朵，「答應我，把自己弄乾淨了再去睡，好嗎？」床什麼的等第二天再整理就好，去洗個澡，到我房裡睡。

「有聽見嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「很好，Good boy。」

Good boy的音節低低的，彷彿刻意吹在了耳根，刺激著神經。他下了床，依父親的指示重新沖了個澡，不過把弄髒的被單捲起來丟進洗衣機裡去了，現在洗的話，應該來得及在睡著之前晾起。  
Hollow鑽進滿是那個人氣息的被窩裡，一下子，全身都被讓人安心的氣味緊緊裹住，長手長腳的他在單人床上縮成了一團，迷迷糊糊地意識就朦朧起來。

◆

Wyrm比預計的提早了一天回來，他拖著不多的行李到家，屋裡面唯一留守的大兒子在燒開水，那壺水剛燒開，他沒聽見汽笛嗡嗡的聲音，倒是廚房內瀰漫著一股潮濕的溫暖氣息。

進房簡單打點完出來，Hollow把他按在了那張全家四個人坐還綽綽有餘的餐桌上，做了一個不甚熟練的口交。  
他是個認真的孩子，同時也不願服輸，當看見倔強眼角滲出生理的淚水，男人用拇指摸了摸他前額的中心，輕聲道：「可以了，Hollow。」

他用剩餘的那隻手把自己勾了上去，Wyrm立刻環住了細瘦的腰身，空下的手按分大腿，「再開一點……」他勸著，懷裡的人艱難地調整姿勢，彎起的長腿貼在了側腹。

兩人的心跳像熨到了一起，Hollow終於如願以償，滾燙的硬物緩慢地推進體內，撐開了甬道，宛如要將身體裡的空氣都擠出去似的，他忍耐熱漲痠痛的感覺，手心緊緊的扣在對方肩上；  
面對面懷抱的姿勢讓他得以靠在父親的胸膛裡，按在臀上的雙手沒有時間讓他喘息，甫開始律動，藏匿在喉嚨裡的單音就失了守。那個碩大的部分刻意地反覆輾磨，Hollow夾在兩人中間昂揚的部分無助地搖晃，不時吐出透明的黏液。

弄髒了，此刻連他本人都有些無措起來，「Dadd…y…」一個深頂讓言語都失去了重心。  
別管。低嗳的話語在耳鬢廝磨，今日午後的斜陽就和那個甜美記憶裡的如出一轍，他渾身發燙，只能蜷曲在Wyrm的懷抱裡顛簸，交睫間滿是愉悅的盪漾，將那片明媚的顏色染出點點白光閃爍。

Hollow，你在意嗎？  
或許他們現在內心所想的恰好是同一件事，改被壓到流理臺上的人迎向探過來的吻，Hollow的一條腿被按開，兩人結合的部位沾染著隨挾入空氣拌成的白沫，攪出帶有黏性的水聲。

他還是只能用僅剩的獨臂勾著對方，沒有間斷的快感令思考都變得遲緩。其實沒有特別想過這件事，或許聽到老闆娘說的那句話，當時他有點在意吧。若沒有提，他想自己並不特別芥蒂這回事，但現在，如果任性一點是可以被允許的吧？

「一點……」細小且不真切的埋怨嚅囁，很快就被交纏上來的唇舌給吞食。抱歉…父親帶著歉意的話語啃咬著脖頸，溫熱的唇沿頸項優雅的線條游移，吹出的熱氣撫過敏感的皮膚惹得一陣騷癢。  
下次不會了，以後只有你，先跟小騎士和Hornet保密好嗎？Wyrm吻了吻他的眼角，不過轉瞬之間，又誕生了專屬於兩人的秘密。

被填滿的部分庸碌地蠢動，皺褶一再被撐開，他甚至有種錯覺，能夠清楚地感受到挺進深處的猙獰形狀。

這個不穩定的姿態，他只能片面接受來自父親的侵入，腰部主動隨節奏迎合，口中抖落出來的音階都是無意義的。  
他索討著黏膩的吻，衝撞的感覺在體內迴響。「Daddy…裡面……」哽著嗓，渴望釋放的慾望同樣急切。

眼前的男人話語不同於行動蠻橫，一次又一次，撫慰的低喃啄在了唇角：「Patience。」  
在情慾得到緩解之前，他們只忙於交纏佔有著彼此。

◆

兩天後的傍晚，Hornet接到了Wyrm的訊息，上頭寫著他和Hollow做好了晚餐，問小騎士你們什麼時候會到家？

「哎呀……」得知消息的白夫人不由得發出了驚呼，而一旁的Drya則明顯面有難色地提問：「兩位是否要用過晚膳再行離開？」

Wyrm都做了什麼那都是其次，一家之中最賢能的女性此刻最擔心是他家大哥。Hollow不管父親端出的是什麼焦糊成一團的玩意，他都能毫無反應地張嘴嚥下肚。

她連忙回訊道現在就回去！旁邊小騎士已經背好行囊整裝待發，兩人匆匆忙忙到鹿角站搭車，十萬火急趕回家門，卻發現他們只是把冰箱裡剩下的蔬菜全切成小塊，丟進鍋裡煮成了濃湯燉菜而已。

這樣看起來似乎是SAFE的，不過──Hornet用湯匙撈出碗裡一塊被燉煮到褪色，爛糊看不出原型的食物，「我覺得茄子不應該被煮成燉菜。」

那天晚餐小騎士臉上竟罕見地出現了深刻的皺褶。


End file.
